


I Want You

by Dajichan



Series: Song Trilogy [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coincidences, Crushes, Cute, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, One Night Stands, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dajichan/pseuds/Dajichan
Summary: Daniel and Fernando spent one awesome night with each other and are happy to part ways.What would happen if they meet again...?
Relationships: Daniel Agger/Fernando Torres
Series: Song Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746892
Kudos: 11





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> The song to this part is "I want you" from Savage Garden.
> 
> https://youtu.be/HQt6jIKNwgU

Fuck yeah. This ass looked great cladded in tight jeans but right now with his hands on those cheeks, it looked godlike. He dove down, teeth buried in juicy flesh, he nibbled to the puckered hole, one lick, one flinch, oh no, no escape here Darling, he grabbed tighter, licked and drilled his tongue in tightest space. The moans were beautiful, he would do anything to hear those all the time. Finger added, more moans, another one, firm digits scissoring and between, soft wet tongue, he knew exactly when he hit the place with his long middlefinger, he hit it again, grinned smugly against this beautiful ass.

The noise of protest when he withdrew was just too cute, so needy, but there was nothing to worry, his cock was so hard, so aching to finally breach into that sweet hole. He found the small bottle of lube carelessly thrown onto the bed between tangled sheets, smeared it on his length generously. He lined up, tip gently pushing, teasing himself and the freckled beauty in front of him. A glance back through lustclouded eyes behind a curtain of sweaty blond strands, he thrusted fully inside, up to the hilt, their groans formed a stunning duett, _oh fuck_.

Sometimes it just clicks. Dan had his share of shags and there were some really good ones but it didn't happen often that it was ... perfect. That it felt like his fucking cock belonged in this particular fucking ass. And right now, fuck, it was exactly like this, angels were singing halleluja, fireworks all around.

When he noticed in the club that he was watched by the gorgeous freckled Adonis, he immediatly made his way over. Couldn't let such a juicy morsel slip through his fingers. Tight dancing, glued together at hips, hands everywhere, longsome kisses in dark corners, pretty clear where this was going. To mine or yours? - Which is closer? - Mine's there. - Ok, then mine, let's go.

Daniel gave it all, hips moving back and forth, cock engulfed by hot tight flesh, fuck so good, no, better, he was met half way, wet skin clashed, their bodies danced in perfect sync. Dan bent over, dominated through strength and weight, teeth in shoulders and neck, let everyone see, he turned his head to meet in hasty kisses, breath hot on each others lips. He clawed his fingers in the sheets, his spot got hit almost every fucking time, Dan fucked him so hard into the matress that his cock rubbed against the bed, oh fuck, _fuck!_ The pace was unbearable, constant waves of pleasure almost drowned him, he tensed everywhere, the gasp above him proved him right. One last increase, deep, quick, cranked up moans and...   
Ascension.

He could not move a muscle, instinct made him wince when Daniel propped up, his cock still residing in his hole, his lips caressing his ear.

"Next time, I want to see your face."

The deep husky voice made his drippin dick twitch to life again, he grinned.  
It was a long _long_ night. 

Fernando woke up, still feeling so sweet and sated, like a fat cat who stole the cream. He smiled, he wasn't that sore in a long time. Thank god, he had the afternoon shift at work. He turned to see the other side of the bed vaccated. A small piece of paper laid on the pillow. He reached out to read it.

"Thank you."

He turned it over, nothing on the other side, only eight small neat letters. All what's left from last night's incredible crescendo sex with the freckled god. David? Daniel! He should know, he screamed it more than once last night. Fer smirked, bit his lips. Some memories for lonelier nights.

"Why do I have to go with you?" Daniel asked for the twentyseventh time. Stevie regretted it already that he asked the Dane to accompany him to the car showroom. He whined since Steven picked him up. It was too early _bloody hell, it was 15 in the afternoon_!, the sun was too hot, the music bad, blabla.

"Come the fuck on." The Scouser got out of his car and entered the BMW car dealer. There it was, the beautiful Coupé in question. He opened the door to slid in once again, hands wandering slowly over the familiar leather of the steering wheel. Daniel got in on the passenger's side. It was a nice car, he had to give Stevie that.

"Where were you last night?" The Dane looked surprised. "Eh? How do you..?" Steven smiled as he scrolled through the different functions of the board computer.

"I tried to call you, it was pretty late." - "Oh. Well, I was out." - "Out or _out_?" Stevie wiggled his brows. Dan didn't give him the satisfaction of an answer and the Englishman didn't fret. Daniel would spill soon enough.

"So, what do you think? Enough to impress Xabi?" Dan fought with his seat, searching for a lever or anything to give his long legs the place they needed. "Don't you think he should just like _you_ and not be impressed by some car?", he grunted. Was it _under_ the seat?? 

"I see, you're back at your favourite, Mr. Gerrard!" 

Steven grinned shyly, exited the vehicle to greet the salesman who had shown him every detail of the car several times already.

"Maybe it's time to decide!", he laughed. "I brought backup!"

Said backup still grabbled every button and lever he could find around the seat, face deep down to maybe, maybe find a release for his contraption. He pressed one unconspicious lever on the side. The seat immediatly leaped backwards, Danny cried out in triumph. He looked up to Steven standing next to the most beautiful man he had ever... 

Fernando turned to see the bloke Gerrard brought with him. 

_Well, shit_.

If Fernando looked mind-blowingly gorgeous the other night, he was even more breath taking now, even under the unforgiving lights of the car dealer. He wore his suit as if born in it, holy fuck. The adorable spray of pink on his cheeks when he recognized Daniel didn't help. Dan was incredibly selfaware all of a sudden, his jacket seemed too worn out, pants too lose, and he was 100 percent sure his mohawk did not stand up just right.

He slid out as smooth as possible to join the other two men. "Hi", he mumbled awkwardly. Fer rose a brow. That _was_ the guy who fucked him into oblivion, right? He turned on his best employee-of-the-month 1000 watts smile.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Daniel!" He wanted to bite off his tongue.

Stevie looked from on freckle guy to the other. "You know each other?" Fer forced a fake laugh. "More like brief _ah_ acquaintances!"

Dan exhaled audibly through his nose. You didn't sound like that last night...

Fernando cleared his throat, this sale looked much more complicated now. "How about we see through the details in my office? Would you like something to drink? Tea?" Both nodded and Steven guided the Dane to the office. They sat down and Stevie asked immediatly: "Brief acquaintances?"

Danny snorted. "Pff, should have seen him under me in the sheets..." - "I didn't want to know that!!" - "You asked!!"

They quietened when Fernando returned with a small tablet full with cups, sugarbowl, cream and some pastries. Behind the desk of his own space he felt more confident, even under Daniel's fiery glance. This guy always looked like he wanted to rip off your clothes? Did he look like that at everyone? Fer felt an unfamiliar little pang of insecurity, the fuck was he thinking about?

He smiled at Steven, yeah much better, concentrate on the customer, not his wickedly hot friend with that fuckin long tongue that...

  
"SO!", he almost screamed in a desperate attempt to go back to his normal mannerism, making Steven and Daniel jump. "Last time we stood at 39.900 £ and we didn't considered your car as deposit yet." Stevie leaned forward to see the papers.

Daniel didn't listen to the facts about the car or the numbers. He watched Fernando, his silky way to talk, the accent in his otherwise perfect English. You could lose yourself in that pretty face, the wonderful curve of his plump lower lip, the strict line of his nose, all softened by hundreds of freckles.

Danny winced when Steven's mobile went off. The Scouser looked at the display, brows jumping up. "Excuse me!", he said pressed, mouthing _Xabi_ towards Dan. Only Xabi could leave the usually so composed Gerrard in such shambles. He hoped the red bearded Spaniard would finally realize that Steven was head over heels in love with him. But Xabi was adorably oblivious to that fact.

Dan looked up, noticing just now that with Stevie gone it left him alone with Fernando. "Uhm...", he started, "so you're... selling cars?" Congratz, Danny, you managed to sound as stupid as humanly possible.

Fer smiled. "Obviously." He propped his chin on his hand. "And you're doing...?" These questions came not up during the night, it didn't matter.

"I work at a tattoo shop." Fer knitted his brows. "Which one?" Maybe he knew it.

"Tattoo Corner." - "The one with Škrtel?" Dan smirked proudly. "I am his apprentice."

Fernando was surprised, he didn't see Dan as an artistic soul. But then he had not thought about it, so... he almost regretted it when Mr. Gerrard came back, apologizing again for the interruption. His blue eyes sparkled, it must have been a good talk.

He grinned at Fernando. "Let's stop beatin' around the bushes, Mr. Torres. Can you cut the price or...?" - "So you want it?" Steven nodded.

Fer smiled. "Normally that would be the final offer. But I could ask the boss if there isn't anything left possible. Let's make another appointment to..."

Daniel tuned out again, eyes fixated on the way Fernando's lips moved. He blinked and looked away. He should stop this. Finally Steven shook the salesman's hand and baid goodbye. Daniel waved strangely, locking eyes with the handsome Spaniard for the last time. Adios amigo.

Adios my ass.   
Martin slapped his head with his flat hand. "Where is your fuckin mind? Huh? What if that's a client? You fuck up a client??" He points to the piece of practiceskin in front of the young Dane. Daniel pursed his lips defiantely. He should know better.

"Oh you want to say something, yea? You have an excuse for fucking up a 860 £ tattoo, yes?"

Martin was a great tattoo artist. Definitely the best in Liverpool, maybe the best in England if you asked Dan. His temper was only in check though when he was in the limbo of practising his art. Otherwise the bald Slovak snapped at everyone that came in his way.

And when Daniel fuckin Agger was unconcentrated during work he boiled over in seconds.

Dan looked at the synthetic skin in front of him and cringed. It looked good, but he knew he could do a lot better than good. He was pretty sure that was the only reason Martin agreed to an apprenticeship. Because he saw his talent.

"I'm sorry", he murmured. Wrong answer.

"Sorry doesn't cover it, boi!", Škrtel sighed, throwing up his arms, "what's in that empty head of yours lately?" An incoming client rescued Dan's ass.

Martin gritted his teeth. "You know, you can't get on real skin if you can't get it right on the fake. Get a grip!", he destroyed Daniel's hair-do in rude affection, "get wasted. Write in your diary. Wank, i don't care. But get it out of your system!" He went upfront to greet the customer. The Slovak's words echoed in Danny's head. 

"So I guess it is nothing. Yeah. Nothing going on here!" Fernando took a big gulp of beer resolutely.  
Pepe scoffed. "You wouldn't make such a fuss about _nothing_ , Niño, I know you."

Fer blushed. "Even if there were, let's say, some interest, I have no means to contact him. So, over. Nada."  
"His friend bought a car from you." - "So?" - "You could ask him." 

"Are you fucking kidding me? You nippin your own beer?" - "What?" - "I can't just ask a customer for his hot friend's number!! That's unprofessional!" 

"El Niño is in looooove!", Lucas singsanged while arranging drinks on his tablet.

Fer flared up. "I am not! We fucked once! Well, okay, three times, but it was only _one_ night! You don't fall for someone after one night!"

Lucas laughed merrily. "Sometimes it needs less!", he went on distributing the ordered refreshments, completely ignoring Fernando's spikey gazes to the back of his head. 

Fernando had banished every single thought of Daniel from his mind and he was richly rewarded with another successful car deal. He managed to convince the buyer of some unneccessary gadgets, raising the overall price for the sold car and with that his own bonus.

He had a smile on his face on his way home and enjoyed a nice cuppa tea on the couch watching some soap opera when the doorbell rang. Fer sighed, wondering who the fuck wanted something, already betting on the odd neighbour from the first floor to complain about _other_ neighbours.

He didn't expect Daniel.

His mohawk looked like it was combed through several times, the old jacket seemed to be his thing. He bit his lip and the way he released it looked feisty, as if he made a decision. Fer couldn't throw in a hello or a what are you doing here.

"I want you."

Daniel took his face tenderly between tattooed palms and pressed a sweethot kiss on Fernando's lips.


End file.
